the_wizardfandomcom-20200215-history
Unknowings
Unknowings are people who either don't believe, don't understand, or don't practice magic. In the episode "Unknowings", a more in-depth explanation was provided: instead of using magic, some Unknowings choose to steal fairy dust, which many believe is the most powerful source of magic. However, fairies need this dust in order to survive and by stealing from them, Unknowings are killing off the fairy population. Types of Unknowings Non-Magical Unknowings These are perhaps the most common type of Unknowings. These Unknowings have no magical powers whatsoever, although the younger generations tend to believe that there is. However, as the youth grow older, it is seen that they start to mature and discard the existence of magic as what is known as a fairy tale. It is possible for a non-magical Unknowing to produce a magical child, or vice versa. Magical children brought up with Non-Magical Unknowings are more likely to be Non-Believing Unknowings. Non-Believing Unknowings These are the second most common type of Unknowings. Non-Believing Unknowingsare described as people with magical abilities who do not believe in magic. An example of this is Charlotte Swan, who had magical powers but refused to believe magic was real until she had witnessed it for herself. Uncomprehending Unknowings Uncomprehending Unknowings are those who have magical abilities but cannot understand them or the magical world; as a result, Uncomprehending Unknowings choose not to practice magic. Non-Practicing Unknowings Non-Practicing Unknowings are people with magical abilities and a full understanding of magic who choose not to use them. They have full knowledge of the magical world. Fairy Dust-Consuming Unknowings These Unknowings do not use their magical abilities as they believe that they are too basic; instead, they steal and use fairy dust, which is believed to be the most powerful source of magic. Unfortunately, fairies need their fairy dust to survive in the magical world, and the Fairy Dust-Consuming Unknowings are killing them off by taking their dust away from them. Because of using fairy dust, Fairy Dust-Consuming Unknowings have managed to become extremely powerful members of the magical community; they have also inherited the quickness of the fairy and, if the fairy dust has been sprinkled onto the body every day for six months, a Fairy Dust-Consuming Unknowing is able to sprout wings at will and fly. Most Fairy Dust-Consuming Unknowings, however, are greedy from the fairy dust and some are classified as evil by the magical community. Gregoria Knowles, who killed over 6 000 fairies just for their dust, is considered one of the most evil Fairy Dust-Consuming Unknowings of all. There are some complications to using fairy dust. As Hayden Brown and Cody Wilde both mentioned, the lifespan of someone who uses fairy dust is shortened; the dust is somehow connected to the short life of a fairy itself, although how it is connected has not been thoroughly explained. History Unknowings have been around since the beginning of time, but were only classified as "Unknowings" in the 1400s. Earlier on, wizards and witches would refer to them as "normal persons".